The enumeration of absolute levels of cells and their subsets in body fluids is of primary importance in determining the state of health of human beings and mammals in general. The primary analytical platform for performing such analyses is flow cytometry in which the specimen is either injected directly or after prior enrichment in rare cell analysis. Flow cytometry and similar complex analytical systems remain largely inaccessible for routine clinical use in resource-poor countries due to high instrument and reagents costs, lack of technical support, lack of robustness requiring frequent service, and the need for AC power. There is a clear need for simpler, more compact and less expensive systems also operable with emergency DC battery power and preferably exhibiting comparable performance characteristics.
In addition to the above-cited full sized flow cytometry systems available from Becton Dickinson and Beckman-Coulter, these vendors also sell scaled down less expensive versions, which still suffer from the other cited limitations. Similar limitations apply to the compact flow cytometer device CYFLOW® from Partec GmbH, (Munster, Germany) and to the Guava Personal Cytometer (Burlingame, Calif.). U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,485 (assigned to Integrated Wave Guides, Brookings, S. Dak.) discloses an ultra-miniature personal flow cytometer (pFCM) claimed to be of lower cost, but still exhibiting rather complex, electronic circuitry, optical designs, data reduction, all of which contribute to unacceptable complexity for a third world setting. All these systems use the flow concept, which obviously complicates the instrumental design. These scaled down versions of flow cytometry systems do not meet the clear need for a truly simple, compact, rugged, battery-operable and affordable cell analyzer.
Among the numerous clinical applications for a simple cell analyzer, counting of CD4 cells in HIV, granulocytes and platelets in patients treated with chemotherapy, and leukocytes in blood bags are most important. The current systems and methods for cell analysis have some significant disadvantages. They generally require sophisticated techniques, which involve the use of instruments that are expensive both in terms of initial cost and maintenance as well as requiring highly trained personnel. This makes the conventional systems unsuitable for use in laboratories of resource-poor countries. Therefore, a low-cost, easy-to-use method, for example, for CD4 cell enumeration is needed. Such a method may serve as a compact alternative to the current cell analysis systems that would be suitable for physician practices, bedside testing, or in open field settings with the ability to count rare cells in each condition. Further enumerating white cells in, for example, blood bags by a rapid, inexpensive means, instead of using flow cytometry where the analysis time is very lonn.
The invention described herein meets the criteria above. The invention uses a CCD camera to image samples. Object detection algorithms are performed on the captured image to count the number of target entities present in a sample.
The prior art contains many computer-assisted microscopes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,209 teaches a computer driven microscope in which the user manually selects positive events while looking at an image. Obviously, this does not have a high enough throughput to be an effective analyzer, especially in remote settings.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,272, an automated cytological specimen classification system and method is described. This system relies on a complicated neural network to process images of cells based on morphology. While very effective for classifying objects in images, it requires a large amount of computational resources. Furthermore, human input and subsequent analysis is still necessary. Other devices, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,073,857 and 5,077,806, use window sub-image pixel counting algorithms for image analysis by using predetermined thresholds.
Another set of instruments in the prior art is designed as bench top analyzers. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,857, pap smears are analyzed by a computer controlled microscope and camera and computer driven image analysis. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,607, an automated microscope is described for analyzing in situ hybridization events in a biological specimen.
The devices in the aforementioned prior art are designed to image slides. None are capable of detecting and enumerating a target population within a biological specimen as defined herein. Furthermore, none appear to be portable or high throughput devices. These instruments are designed to rely on a desktop computer to control the microscope and camera, and to perform image analysis algorithms. The present invention overcomes many of the difficulties that lie in the prior art.